Rock Loverz
by Uchiha Sakura Blossoms
Summary: COMPLETE 6.23 Sakura's band is the best female band.Sasuke's band is the best male band.Now they go to the same school.There is a battle of the bands thing going on which would prove who is better.Who will win?Will love bloom?Sassak,nejten,narhin,inshi
1. Meeting The Band Kunoichi

1A/n: Hey people! I'm here with a new story! I meant to start this before my other story " Life Of Princesses" came out but you guys wanted that one first. But I couldn't help myself for starting this one. Well I will still update my other one. Please read and review!

Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, are the worlds best female rock band. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru are the worlds best male rock band. They both now go to the same school and all hell will break out. There is a " Battle Of The Bands" competition that will prove who is the best rock band. Who will win? and will love bloom?

Parings: Sasuke / Sakura, Neji / Tenten, Ino / Shikamaru, Naruto / Hinata

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the future songs.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet The Band. Kunoichi.

" Kunoichi on in 5." Said there manager Mitarashi, Anko said. Kunoichi is a band that consists of four 17 year old girls. Their names are Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Bakurashi Tenten (made that up...) And Haruno Sakura. They are the best international female rock band. Sakura is lead guitarist and lead vocalist. Tenten is the other lead guitarist and vocalist, Hinata is bass guitar and vocalist, and Ino plays the drums and vocalist. They have been best friends since preschool. In the 9th grade when they were 14 they decided to start a band called " Kunoichi." They played at a school talent show and won. Lucky for them a talent scout was there. She signed the girls and they wrote a album at the age of 15. Now they are international superstars and they couldn't have it any better. Until they found out that they had to go back to school.

" I can't believe that after this concert we have to go to a school." Ino complained while getting her drumsticks ready. She was wearing a black tank top that said " Why The Hell Are You Ready My Shirt?" in pink letters. She wore a black skirt that went to middle thigh and black and pink D.C. (1). She had her hair in a messy clip bun with green highlights in her waist length blond hair.

" I know how can Anko do this to us?" Tenten said tunning her guitar. She wore a pink shirt with dragons on it and a fish net shirt under that. She wore regular jean pants with patches on it (2). She had checkered vans for shoes. (1) and her hair was in two buns but the back was down to her lower back with blue highlights in her chocolate brown hair.

" It will be okay we finally get to meet new people and make friends." Hinata said and picked up her guitar. She wore a grey shirt with the word saying " Punk Rock!" on it in black letters. She wore black cargo capris. (That's who you spell it right?) She wore grey Roxy's for her shoes. Her short blue-ish hair had purple highlights.

" Yeah we don't really have any friends since we went international." Sakura said. She wore a black shirt that said " Bite Me!" in pink letters with a pink and black skirt that went just above her knees. She wore black converses (1). Her hair was down that went to her middle back with black highlights in her pink hair.

" Kunoichi your up!" Anko called to them. They girls then went on stage to begin there song. The concert has been sold out on the first day it was sold. It was a charity thing for orphans. The girls happily accepted to play. And when the fans found out they went crazy and bought tickets. Then Sakura began to play.

"_Try to tell me what I shouldn't do_

_You should know by now, I wont listen to you_

_Walk around with my hands up in the air_

_Cause I don't care" _

"_Cause I'm alright I'm fine" _

" _Just freak out let it go _

_I'm gonna live my life_

_I can't ever run and hide I wont compromise cause_ _I'll_

_never know_

_I'm gonna close my eyes _

_I can't watch the time go by _

_I wont keep it inside _

_Freak out let it go _

_Just freak out let it go" _

" _You don't always have to do everything right _

_Stand up for yourself _

_and put up a fight _

_walk around with you hands up in the air like you don't _

_care" _

" _Cause I'm alright I'm fine"_

"" _Just freak out let it go _

_I'm gonna live my life_

_I can't ever run and hide I wont compromise cause_ _I'll_

_never know_

_I'm gonna close my eyes _

_I can't watch the time go by _

_I wont keep it inside _

_Freak out let it go _

_Just freak out let it go" _

" _On my own _

_Let it go_

_yeah yeah yeah' _

" _Just let me live my life _

_I can't ever run and hide I wont compromise_

_cause I'll never know_

_I'm gonna close my eyes _

_I cant watch the time go by _

_I wont keep it inside _

_freak out let it go"_

" _Gonna freak out let it go" _

And Sakura ended the song. The crowd went wild and started chanting " Ku-noi-chi" They girls took a bow and went of stage.

" Well done girls!" their manager said.

" Thanks." They said and grabbed a bottle of water.

" Okay so tonight we are going to fly out to Konoha and you will be going to school there for a year." Anko said preparing for the worst.

" Hai." They said and continued talking.

" What?" Anko said astonish that they didn't throw a fit.

" Okay we would go to the school." Sakura said.

" Are you sure? There will be fans." Anko said.

" We can deal." Ino said. Know Anko was confused. Ino was the one who was spoiled.

" Okay then but you should know that Sharingan will also be attending that school." Anko said. The girls who were currently drinking water spit it out and yelled. " NANI?"

" What do you mean _'Sharingan' _is going to that school?" Ino yelled.

" She means they are going to our school baka." Sakura said.

" Hey don't call me a baka you Forehead girl!" Ino retorted.

" Shut up Ino-pig." Sakura said back.

" Make me Forehead girl!" Ino said back. Then it was a huge argument of ' Forehead girl' and ' Ino pig'. Everyone else's sweat dropped.

" Girls stop.' Hinata said. They stopped and "Hmphed." and turned the other way.

" Okay now that that's done lets go to the airport." Anko said. They all followed.

" _Highschool is going to be hell." _They all thought and entered there limo to go to Konoha high school.

* * *

A/N: Hey people do you like it? Give me feed back. Please review! NO flames! Oh and if you want to know the song its " Freak Out" By Avril Lavinge.

(1) The shoes featured here are sk8ter shoes in America. Maybe other places too.

(2) Some punkers (including me) put patches of there favorite bands and shows.

ROCK OUT!

Skyblue1010


	2. Meeting The Band Sharingan

1A/n: Hey everyone I hoped you like the first chapter. In this chapter you will meet Sharingan. Sorry they don't meet until like the 3rd chapter. Sorry anyway please read and review Oh and should I have them were uniforms?

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or the song.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet The Band. Sharingan.

" SASUKE PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

" NEJI I LOVE YOU!"

" SHIKAMARU MARRY ME!"

" NARUTO GO AND EAT RAMEN WITH ME!" Yelled Sharingan's fan girls and one boy for Shikamaru. Sharingan was the best male band internationally. It consists of four 17 year olds too. There was Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke was lead vocalist and lead guitarist. Neji was lead guitarist and vocalist. Shikamaru was bass and vocalist. And Naruto was the drummer. They met in 5th grade and then started a band in 6th. Sasuke being rich and famous from his family knew a lot of producers who will be happy to sign them. They decided on a perverted one name Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke also picked him because he was his ex-sensei. So they got world famous and considered the 'Hottest' guys in the world.

" I'll meet you at Ichiraiku!" Naruto yelled back which made the girl faint and made the screaming louder. Naruto was really loud he was the loudest and annoy ingest one there.

" Dobe! Don't encourage them!" Sasuke said and hit him on the head. But after that before they went in he gave a blond girl a wink. Sasuke the ' heartthrob' was a total playboy. He would ask a girl out, make out with them, and then 10 minutes later Sasuke would break up with her and then you would hear a lot of shouting and crying. But he never really cared.

" Don't encourage them my ass! Uchiha." Neji said. He was kinda like Sasuke, but wouldn't break up with them in 10 minutes. More like 10 days.

" Troublesome." Said there last member. The most laziest, smartest, and troublesome-est person in the world. Shikamaru.

" Sharingan on in 5 get ready already!" Said there manager Kakashi who was of course reading his Oh-so-perverted book Icha Icha paradise.

" Whatever." They said and got change. Naruto was wearing a black Element (1) jacket with regular baggy jeans with D.T.R. shoes (1). He had copper highlights in his blond hair with a earing that look like a swirl on his right ear.

Shikamaru was wearing a Level 27 (1) green shirt with black baggy jeans with green and black Etnies (1). His hair that was normally in a high ponytail was down green streaks. He was wearing a spiked collar on his neck (2)

Neji was wearing a Nirvana (2) black shirt with black pants with patches on it. He wore checkered red and white vans with a spike bracelet on his left arm. Both his ears were pierced and his hair was down with pink highlights.

Sasuke was wearing a black shirt with the Sharingan wheel on it in red ink with black-ish blue baggy pants. He wore black converses and his hair was normal.

" Sharingan get on stage now!" Kakashi ordered. The guys just sighed worry for the hearing because soon enough they are going to be death hearing the fan girls screaming. Then the song started.

"_Educated with money  
He's well dressed not funny  
And not to say in most conversations  
But he'll foot the bill in all situations  
'cause he pays for everything" _

"Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny"

"Paper or plastic,  
Don't matter she'll have it  
Vacations and shopping sprees these are a few of her favorite things  
She'll get what she wants if she's willing to please  
His type of girl always comes with a fee  
Hey now there's nothing for free"

"Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
And these girls like these boys, like these boys like these girls  
The girls with the bodies like boys with ferraris  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money"

"Let's go!"

"Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
And these girls like these boys, like these boys like these girls  
The girls with the bodies like boys with ferraris  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money"

"All of these boys, and get all of these girls""Are losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, and get all of these girls  
Are losing their souls in a material worldAll of these boys, and get all of these girls  
Are losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, and get all of these girls  
Are losing their souls in a material world"

And Sasuke ended the song with fan girls screaming bloody murder for them to sing more. When they were of stage Kakashi met up with them.

" Great job guys! Well get ready for school tomorrow remember. Just because you left for a week doesn't mean you aren't going back." Kakashi said.

" Hn. Whatever." Sasuke said.

" Yeah I bet nothing even changed." Neji said after.

" Well actually Kunoichi is going to attend that school for the year." Kakashi said.

" What you mean those 'sexy' women are going to go to our school?" Naruto asked.

"What did you just call my cousin?" Neji asked cracking his knuckles.

" Oh nothing he..he..he." Naruto said and he laughed nervously.

" Are you serious?" Sasuke asked.

" Yup." Kakashi said and left.

" Great now we got something to look forward to." Sasuke said and the guys nodded in agreement.

" Highschool is going to be heaven." The guys thought as they were thinking about the cute Kunoichi's the are going to meet and have...

* * *

A/n: that's that chapter. Sorry if it may seem boring. Okay just to clear things up Sharingan are a couple of playboys okay? But when they official go out with Kunoichi they will stop. Okay so don't begin to hate this story cause its going to be Sasuke & Sakura, Neji & Tenten, Shikamaru & Ino, and Naruto & Hinata okay? Please review and if you have any questions feel free to ask!

Rock out!

Skyblue1010 m/

* * *

1) Dtr's, Etnies, and level 27 are s8ter brands of clothes.

(2) People were spiked collars on there neck. Nirvana is a rock band. _  
_The song used here is " Boy and Girls" By Good Charlotte.


	3. Sharingan and Kunoichi Meet

1A/N: Hey guys! I have decided to put uniforms because in Japanese schools they have to wear uniforms. Well that's what my friend said. In this chapter Kunoichi and Sharingan are going to meet. Please review! And thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3: Sharingan and Kunoichi Meet

Beep

Beep Beep

Beep Beep Beep BANG

That was the sound of Sakura's alarm clock going off and Sakura hitting it.

" Sakura wake up its out first day of school!" Tenten said and came out from the bathroom. They all lived together in there mansion.

" Yeah fore head girl wake up!" Ino said and came into the room. Even though it was a mansion there wasn't enough bathrooms that Ino hasn't occupied. Like in one bathroom she would have a curling iron on and in the other one is her make up and she wouldn't let anyone in it.

" Shut up Ino-pig and I'm up!" Sakura said and got up.

" Have you seen our uniforms they are so ugly!" Ino said.

" Why? How does it look?" Sakura asked as she began to brush her teeth.

" Here it looks like this." Tenten said and lifted it up. It was a blue and black uniform. The skirt was black and blue plaid kilt looking skirt that went to middle thigh. The shirt was a blue cris cross shirt that looked like the top half of a kimono but not exactly it was going down not to the side with the Konoha sign on the top right in black with Konoha Highschool also in black. Under that was a white blouse that the sleeve only went up just above the wrist. And black converse for shoes.

" Well I like the shoes" Sakura said. She was getting out of the shower. (She can take a fast shower 0.o) Sakura was still wearing her black highlights in her hair.

" Yeah me too." Tenten said. She was now dressed and so was Ino. Tenten had red highlights in her hair and Ino had hazel brown.

" Hey were Hinata?" Sakura asked. Hinata had blue highlights in her hair. They all have black eyeliner on too.

" Downstairs maxing breakfast. Get ready so we can go!" Tenten said and grabbed her red 'Nirvana' back pack. Ino had a My Chemical Romance side bag. (I forgot what they were called it's a back pack with one strap not a messenger bag.) Hinata had a black Jans Port back pack. And Sakura had a Green day messenger bag.

* * *

With the Guys

" I can't believe that Kunoichi are coming here!" Naruto said. They were driving to school in Sasuke's black sports car.

" Shut up dobe!" Sasuke said.

" What did you call me?" Naruto said. Sasuke gave him a punch to the head.

" I said SHUT UP DOBE" Sasuke said.

" What? Your not excited? The almighty Uchiha Sasuke isn't excited that the hottest girl band is coming to our school?" Naruto asked.

" Yeah Uchiha you would have been making reservations at one of your restaurants and then buying some tissues for when you break up with them." Neji said.

" Troublesome." Shikamaru said and continued to look at the clouds. They were in there school uniforms to. It was black blue-ish jean like pants and a blue polo shirt with a black tie and black converse. But the boys shirt wasn't tucked in nor was there pants held up. It was sagging and went al the way to the floor with there boxers showing a little. (That how some punkers at my school dress)

" We're here." Sasuke said and parked in his normal parking space. Then out of nowhere there fan people came up to them and started asking for dates.

" SASUKE-KUN GO OUT WITH ME!"

" I LOVE YOU NARUTO!"

" SHIKAMARU YOU LOOK SO FINE!"

" NEJI CAN I TOUCH YOU HAIR?" Their fan girls yelled. They quickly ran away from them and went to there lockers.

* * *

With Kunoichi

" Damn Ino stop eating so much!" Sakura said. There were in Sakura's black convertible.

" What I'm hungry!" Ino said. They were running late so they had to get breakfast to go. Only Ino brought a whole plate of food.

" Then don't make a mess!" Sakura said.

" Hai... geez..." Ino said and continued to eat. Then Sakura braked and Ino's food went flying and landed in the interior.

" Ino what did I just say!" Sakura yelled.

" Uh... hey look theres our school!" Ino said changing the subject. Sakura then parked next to a black sports car and began looking for there lockers since they already got there schedules and locker numbers yesterday.

" Okay our lockers are #s 654, 656, 658, and 660 right?" Sakura read. Sakura was 660. Tenten was 658. Ino was 656 and Hinata was 654. It was stacked three in a row going down. The girls got middle locker. The lockers go down from the top like 1 then the middle is 2 then 3 is the last one.

* * *

With Sharingan

" That was close." Naruto said and grabbed his books from his locker 653 and closed it. They all got the highest ones.

" Tell me about it." Sasuke said and closed his locker 659.

" Troublesome fan girls." Shikamaru said as he leaned against his locker 655.

" You went out with like 50 of you fan girls Shikamaru" Neji pointed out. He had locker 657.

" Whatever lets go to class." Shikamaru said and got off his locker. The all followed him. When they turned the corner Kunoichi turned the opposite one and found there lockers.

* * *

With Kunoichi.

" Here are our lockers! Sakura said.

" Great lets put our books in it and go to the office since the principal wants to see us." Hinata said and opened her locker. When they were done they went to the office. When they found it the knocked on the door but there was no response.

"Knock Knock" Hinata knocked

No response...

"KNOCK KNOCK" Ino knocked harder.

Still no response...

" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK" Tenten knocked harder and longer.

Still no response...

" BANG BANG BANG!' Sakura did the hardest.

" WHAT!" Yelled a voice from inside.

" Um.. We are your new students." Sakura said nervously.

" Oh please come in." The voice said in a sweet tone. The girls sweat dropped. They opened the door and found a blond haired women with the biggest boobs they have ever seen. On her desk was some paper with drool on it, some empty sake bottles, and a name thingy that said "Principal Tsunade".

" Oh you must be the group Kunoichi. Am I correct?" Tsunade said.

" Yes." Tenten said.

" Okay I would give you a quick briefing and you could go of to your first period class." Tsunade said. The briefing didn't seem quick. It seemed like hours then she stopped talking.

" Okay here is your first period teacher. KAKASHI GET YOUR PERVERTED ASS IN HERE!" Tsunade said. Then a man with a mask covering his face entered he was reading a perverted book called Icha Icha paradise.

' _Why is he reading a book like that?' _The girls thought.

" This is your home room teacher, Kakashi-sensei." Tsunade said. The girls bowed politely.

" Yo." Was all he said and continued reading his book.

" He will escort you to you classroom now so GET OUT!" Tsunade said and kicked them out.

" Okay lets go shall we?" Kakashi-sensei said and walked threw the deserted hallways.

* * *

Inside the classroom.

" Were the hell is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto yelled.

" Shut up dobe can't you see I'm busy?" Sasuke said. There was currently a girl on his lap and they were making out.

" Get a room Teme..." Naruto said. Then the door opened to reveal there teacher.

" Mishoto go sit in you seat and not Uchiha's lap." Kakashi said. She went to her own seat but gave Sasuke a quick kiss. She had blond hair and purple eyes.

" YOUR LATE!' Naruto yelled.

" Well today I have a good reason. We have four new students." Kakashi said and motioned for the girls to come in. When they came in there was whistles and whoa-ing. Sharingan caught not of this and looked up. There they saw Kunoichi

" Great more perverts." Sakura whispered to them. They all nodded in agreement.

" Girls please introduce yourselves." Kakashi said.

" Hi I'm Bakurashi Tenten."

" Hey I'm Yamanaka Ino"

" H...Hello I'm Hyuuga Hinata"

" And I'm Haruno Sakura." The girls said and politely bowed.

" Any questions?" Kakashi asked the students. Every hand went up not including Sharingan who was just staring at them. Kakashi pointed to the girl who was making out with Sasuke.

" You look familiar. Have I seen you before?" She asked. She was reading a magazine with a picture of the girls on the front cover. The girls sweat dropped.

" Why don't you check the cover of your magazine?" Sakura said.

" Huh well I don't know why that would... GASP!" She said. Her friend looked at the cover a screamed.

" OMG YOU ARE KUNOICHI!" She yelled.

" CAN I HAVE YOU AUTOGRAPH?" Another asked. Once again the girls sweat dropped.

" Uhh... later?" Tenten asked.

" I have a question!" yelled a guy with thick eye brows. When the girls saw him it sent shivers down there spines.

" What is it Rock Lee?" Kakashi said.

" Sakura-chan would you have the honor of dating me?" Lee asked.

" No." Sakura said simply.

" Nani? Why not?" Lee said with anime water fall tears coming down from his eyes.

" Cause I don't want to date." Sakura said.

" Looks like you have a challenge then Sasuke." Naruto said.

" Okay enough questions. Tenten you will sit next to Neji, Hinata you can sit next to Naruto, Ino sit next to Shikamaru, and Sakura sit next to Sasuke. Boys please stand up." Kakashi said. When they stood up Kunoichi yelled.

" NO WAY ARE WE SITTING NEXT TO SHARINGAN!" They screamed.

" YEAH NO WAY ARE THEY GOING TO SIT NEXT TO OUR SHARINGAN." There fan girls yelled.

" AND NO WAY ARE SHARINGAN GOING TO SIT NEXT TO OUR KUNOICHI!" The girl's newly found fan club said.

" Well that's to bad girls take a seat." Kakashi said with a grin but no one noticed. ' _Time for a little match making.'_ He thought.

Kunoichi shoot him a evil glare and sat next to their enemies.

* * *

In the front with Naruto.

" Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said. Neji shoot him a glare mentally saying don't-flirt-with-my-cousin.

" H...hello." Hinata said and faced the other way. Hinata was blushing.

* * *

In the middle row with Neji

" I like your hair." Neji said.

" And I like yours. Tell me do you go to a parlor everyday to remove those split ends?" Tenten said sarcastically and turned around.

* * *

By the window in the back with Shikamaru

" Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

" What did you say?" Ino said.

" I said your troublesome." Shikamaru said. Ino gave him a smack to the head.

" Idiot." Ino said and turned away.

* * *

In the back with Sasuke

" How's about you and me go out?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

" Drop dead." Sakura said and turned her attention to the sensei. Sasuke smirked.

' This will be a challenge' Sharingan thought.

* * *

A/n: I hoped you like it. I tried to make it long. I hoped it was long enough for you. Thanks for reading and please review!

Rock out m/

Uchiha Sakura Blossoms


	4. SO SORRY!

A/N: Hey everyone! This is not a chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer crashed on Monday I think and I couldn't go online. I have a ton of homework and projects that are due. My next update will possibly be next month or so... I'm really sorry and I will try to update ASAP! Okay? I know this isn't a chapter but Please Review!

Thanks  
Uchiha Sakura Blossoms \


	5. Tennis Is Fun!

1A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update. My internet crashed and I haven't been on since Monday. I couldn't read any of my favorite stories either so when my internet gets fix I have a lot of reading to do. Anyway please read and review and thanks to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter: Tennis is Fun!

School didn't really go well for the girls. Sharingan kept on passing notes to them during periods 1-3 and asking them if they would like to go out sometime. Kunoichi kept on writing "NO" or "In you dreams." or " Drop dead." Then came P.E.

" Tenten do you have another hair tie?" Sakura asked. They were in their 4th period class. It was P.E. Their P.E. clothes was just a plain grey shirt with the Konoha emblem on the upper right. There shorts were blackish red and went to middle thigh that showed of the girl's legs.

" Yeah here you go." Tenten said and handed her a hair tie. Then she tied hair in a high ponytail.

" You look really cute Sakura!" Hinata said.

" Thanks!" Sakura said.

" Lets go into the gym now." Ino said. They nodded and headed for the door.

* * *

Outside with Sharingan

" I think Hinata is cute." Said Naruto. They guys were currently outside waiting for their teacher of youthfulness. They were in their uniforms too. It consists of a long grey shirt that they didn't bother to tuck in because you were supposed to and long blackish-green shorts that went just below there knees.

"You better not break her heart Naruto."Neji said and pinned him to the wall with a fist in front of his face.

"Re...relax Neji I won't." Naruto said in a nervous laugh trying to get out of Neji's grip but to bad for him that he couldn't reach the ground.

"I'll make sure of that." Neji said and dropped him to the floor.

"Who do you like Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"He like the one with the buns." Naruto said and got off from the floor.

"Tenten?" Sasuke asked. Neji blushed.

"Yup Tenten." Naruto said with eyes as big as plates looking at Neji. This was first time they saw him ever blush.

"Shikamaru?" Neji asked recovering from the blush.

"Ino is troublesome, but I like her." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"What about you Teme?" Naruto said.

"Do you need to ask?" Sasuke said.

"He likes the one with the bubble gum hair." Shikamaru said.

"Sakura? I think she is cute too." Naruto said thinking.

"What about Hinata dobe?" Sasuke said and glared at him. Neji also giving him a death glare.

"Sakura is all yours Teme." Naruto said hiding from Neji's and Sasuke's glares.

"That's right dobe." Sasuke said and walked away with Shikamaru following leaving Naruto alone with Neji.

"You were going to trade my cousin?" Neji said crackling his knuckles.

"Oh crap." Naruto said and Neji came closer with a death glare in his pearl-white eyes.

* * *

With Kunoichi

" Great we have P.E. with them." Sakura said and pointed to their fan boys who were coming towards them.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! GO OUT WITH ME!"

"TENTEN CAN I HAVE YOU NUMBER?"

"INO MARRY ME!"

"HINATA PLEASE COME WITH ME TO EAT RAMEN!" Everyone one of there fan boys yelled. Kunoichi just made a run for it and hid behind random people.

"Well, well now isn't it our Kunoichi's?" Sasuke said and smirked. Sakura was hiding behind him with Tenten hiding behind Neji, Ino behind Shikamaru, and Hinata behind Naruto.

"Shut up and let us hide behind from our fan boys." Tenten said.

"What do we get?" Neji said moving to the side so that Tenten was in plain sight.

"Ahh!" Tenten said and hid behind Neji once more.

"We could pay you." Hinata said.

"We have more money then you." Sasuke said.

"We could buy each of you a car?" Ino said.

"Nope we have to many." Shikamaru said.

"Then what do you want?" Sakura asked. They thought for a minute then a light blob appeared above their heads.

"We want a date." Sasuke said.

"NO WAY!" They screamed. Then the boys stepped to the side again so they were in sight of their fan boys.

" THERE THEY ARE!"

" GET THEM!" There fan boys screamed.

"Ahh! Okay deal!" Sakura said and hid behind them again. Sharingan just smirked. Then they teacher came just in time.

" HELLO MY WONDERFUL STUDENTS!" Their sensei said. He had a green spandex outfit. The girls shuttered.

"GAI-SENSEI!" yelled one of his students.

"LEE!" He yelled back.

"GAI -SENSEI" He yelled back and so forth and so forth until they hugged and there was a sunset background. The student's sweat dropped at this.

"OKAY BOYS RUN 50 LAPS AROUND THE GYM AND GIRLS RUN 40 NOW!" Gai sensei said. They all complained and started running.

"See you later for our date then Pinky!" Sasuke said and slapped her ass.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME AND DO!" Sakura said and tried to run after him and kick his ass but was held back by her friends.

" We got running to do so do that later." Tenten said. She claimed down and then continued their running. After there running Gai-sensei made them play tennis.

" OKAY EVERYONE IN GROUPS OF 4!" Gai-sensei said.

" BE IN OUR GROUP!" Sharingan's fan girls yelled and so did Kunoichi's. They ran for the courts to avoid them.

"So what time should we pick you up?" Neji said.

"Shut up and play." Sakura said and served the ball. They missed so the score was 15-love.

"Lucky shot." Sasuke said and served next. Tenten got the ball and hit it hard and it ended up hitting Neji in a place were you are not supposed to hit a guy. He fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Oops sorry." Tenten said and gave her teammates a high five. And the score was now 30-love.

" Are you guys going easy on us, or do you just suck?" Ino asked and served the ball. In went towards Shikamaru's way but he didn't even bother to hit it.

" To troublesome." Shikamaru said. 40-love.

"One more point and we win!" Hinata said and served the ball. It went high in the air and Sharingan was running for it when...

**BONK **

They hit their heads and fell to the ground. Kunoichi ran towards them and stood in front of them. They guys just lifted there heads.

"We won." Kunoichi said and went towards the lockers to get dressed. The guys still on the floor and dropped there heads.

In the locker room with Kunoichi

" Tennis is fun." Tenten said and they nodded in agreement.

" And were do you think Naruto got all those bruises?" Hinata asked. They didn't know so the just continued getting dressed.

* * *

A/n: Well that's the end of that chapter. Did you like it?" In my school we are playing tennis so I decided to put it here. I hoped you like it! Please Review!

ROCK OUT!

Uchiha Sakura Blossoms m/


	6. The Date part 1

1A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner. I had a lot of school work to do. Well thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please continue to review for this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. If I did I would get rid of every single "Icha Icha Paradise" book in the world! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Just kidding what will Kakashi be without them?

* * *

Chapter 5: The Date

" I can't believe we have to go out with them!" Sakura complained as she walked to her car with her best friends.

" Me either!" Ino complained after her.

" It's all our Fan boy's fault!" Tenten said.

" Maybe the date won't be so bad." Hinata said. They stopped walking and looked at her with saucer like eyes.

" They are so playboys!" Sakura said to her.

" Well yeah but we should at lease give them a chance. You never know if they will change." Hinata defended.

" Whatever." Sakura said and unlocked the door to her car. Then they saw their 'dates' walking towards them.

" Hey baby!" Sasuke said and put a arm around Sakura's shoulder. She then took his arm and put it around his back painfully and slammed him on her car like what the police do.

" Hello sweetie." Sakura said sarcastically still having Sasuke in a lock.

" So what time should we pick you up?" Asked Neji.

" I don't know." Tenten said plainly.

" How about Friday at 7?" Asked Naruto as he walked closer to Hinata. She blushed like crazy.

" H...hai." Hinata said nervously.

" Yosh!" Naruto said and hugged her. HInata was now as red as a tomato.

" Okay can't wait till then!" Ino said sarcastically and got in the car. Tenten, the blushing HInata, and Sakura who removed Sasuke from the lock followed suit.

" Ja." Sakura said and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Friday at Hinari Residents (Skipped on)

" Do I look okay?" Asked Ino. She was wearing a purple shirt with the words " Buy me stuff" on the front and " NOW" on the back and wore a black jacket. She wore a jean skirt the went 6 inches above the knee and purple and black D.V.S. Her hair was curled at the bottom and in a high ponytail.

" You look fine." Tenten said. She was wearing a white and black shirt that has the ying yang sign on the front. She wore dark jeans and black and white DCs. Her hair was the same but some stray hair fell to frame her face.

" Why are we caring what we look like?" Sakura asked. She was wearing a pink and black shirt with a broken black heart in the middle that says "You break it you buy it."under it. She wore a black skirt and pink and black converses. Her hair was let down as usual.

" I don't know." Hinata said. She was wearing a blue shirt the says " La la la la I can't hear you La la la la" and jean capris. She was wearing blue and white checkered Vans. Her hair was the same.

" Whatever you have got to admit that we kinda like them." Ino said. The girls began to blush and look down.

" Told you." Ino said in a matter-of-fact town.

DING DONG

" That must be them" Sakura said. The butler opened the door and in came the most gorgeous guys on the planet.

Sasuke was wearing a black shirt, jeans that was slightly sagging and black and red etnies. Shikamaru was wearing a green shirt and jeans that was also slightly sagging and green and black checkered Vans. Neji was wearing a blue shirt sagging jeans and blue D.V.S Naruto was wearing a orange shirt that says "Ramen Lover" on it and sagging jeans and black DCs.

' _Wow they look hot.' _There inner selves said.

" Um we should get going then." Sakura said.

" Okay its individual dates by the way." Sasuke said and held her hand.

" Individual dates." Asked Ino. Shikamaru walked over to her and out a arm around her.

" It means we take you to different dates." Shikamaru said.

" Um... okay" Hinata and Tenten said. They all went outside. The guys brought there own car so they got in and they started driving in different directions.

* * *

With Naruto and Hinata

" So how are you Hinata?" Asked Naruto. Hinata blushed and couldn't find the voice to speak.

"F...fine...N...Naruto." Hinata said.

" Okay then we are going back to my place so I can cook you a homemade meal." Naruto said. Hinata just continued to blush.

* * *

With Ino and Shikamaru

" Are we there yet?" Asked Ino.

" Be patient." Shikamaru said.

" Where are we going?" Asked INo again.

" You'll find out soon enough" Shikamaru said.

" But I wanna know NOW!" Ino whined.

" Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY NARA?" Ino yelled.

* * *

With Neji and Tenten

" We are we Neji?" Asked Tenten.

" We are in a archery training grounds." Neji said and stopped the car. They got out and headed to where some dummies were.

" Why are we here?" Tenten asked.

" I want to know how perfect your aim is since the last incident at school." Neji said. Tenten giggled about it.

* * *

With Sasuke and Sakura

" Where are we going?"Sakura asked.

" We are going to one of my father's companies." Sasuke said.

" Why would we want to go there?" Asked Sakura.

" You'll see." Sasuke said

* * *

With Naruto and Hinata

" We are here." Naruto said and went inside his house with Hinata following behind.

Naruto headed towards the kitchen with Hinata still following behind. There was lots of ramen boxes everywhere. (Sharingan live together by the way)

Naruto began cooking while Hinata sat down and watched. When the meal was done Naruto served Ramen.

" I hope you like it Hinata." Naruto said and started eating. Hinata began to eat it to and soon enough she spit it out. And so did Naruto.

" Eww that's the worst ramen ever and I eat all kinds of ramen." Naruto said. Hinata giggled.

" How about I cook the ramen?" Hinata said and for once didn't blush or stutter. Hinata went to the stove and began cooking the ramen. When she was done and served the meal they ate peacefully except for Naruto's slurping but Hinata didn't mind.

* * *

A/n: Well that's that chapter. Sorry that it is short but I still have work to do. I'll probably update next weekend. Please review and remember no flames please.

Rock out

Uchiha Sakura blossoms


	7. The Date Part 2

1A/n: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed love you all! Hope you had a great Valentines Day! I did, I got a lot of cards and got asked out to the dance but you don't care so here is the story! Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the movie " A Walk To Remember"

* * *

Chapter 7: The Date Part 2 

With Shikamaru and Ino

" Shikamaru why are we here?" Asked Ino. They were in Konoha park. There was some playgrounds that included swings and a jungle gym. The only lighting that was there was the street lights.

" You'll see." Shikamaru said and held her arm and started walking to a field full of flowers. There were some fireflies flying around the field too.

" Its so pretty!" Ino said. When they were close enough to the field, Ino saw a picnic basket and a blanket. Shikamaru and Ino sat down and started to eat. When they were done they cuddled up together and looked up at the stars. Then the fireflies started to light up and fly around the two.

" Wow." Ino said and continued to look around.

" Your troublesome, but yet I still like you!" Shikamaru said and hugged her tighter.

" I know." Ino said and closed her eyes and lean on his shoulder.

* * *

With Neji and Tenten 

" I thought we are going on a date, not archery training!" Tenten said and got her bow and arrow ready to shoot at a dummy.

" I know but I just want to see how accurate your aim is." Neji said and continued to look at her with his bow and arrow ready. She shrugged and shot a arrow at a dummy. She got him at the heart.

" Lucky shot." Neji said and shot a arrow too. It got the dummy in the heart also. Tenten then took two arrows and shot them at the same time. It got the dummy in the heart and the face. (A/n: Is that possible? I don't know I'm just making up things as I go...)

" I can do that too." Neji said and grabbed three arrows. He got the dummy heart, face, and stomach. (A/N: Again, making up things as I go...)

" Whatever. Can we eat now?" Tenten asked. Neji signed and got a picnic basket and a blanket like Shikamaru. He laid it out and motioned Tenten to come over. She raised a eyebrow and crossed her arms.

" Are you trying to seduce me?" Tenten asked. (A/n: I got that from one of my Favorite movies "A walk to Remember")

" I knew you would say that so I bought this." Neji said and pulled out another blanket from the picnic basket.

" There now one for you and one for me." Neji said. Tenten signed and sat down. They ate in silent until Neji's phone rang. He talk on it for a while and hung up.

" What was that about?" Tenten asked.

" You'll see." Neji said then pulled Tenten closer until she was sitting on his lap which made her blush. Then when she was about to say something, she heard something loud and crackling. She turned around and there were fireworks exploding in front of them.

" Did you do this?" Tenten asked Neji as she turned around and look at him then turned back to the fireworks.

" Yeah." Neji said simply.

" It beautiful!" Tenten said and hugged him and continue looking at the fireworks.

" I know you are." Neji said and kissed her on the cheek which made her blush again.

* * *

With Sasuke and Sakura

" Why did we come here to your father's company?" Sakura asked. Sasuke and Sakura were climbing up the stairs of the Uchiha Companies very big building.

" You'll see when we get to the roof." Sasuke said.

" THE ROOF? ARE YOU CRAZY? WE ARE ON THE 3RD FLOOR AND THERE IS LIKE 25 FLOORS!" Sakura yelled.

" Then keep climbing!" Sasuke said and smirked.

" QUIT YOUR DAMN SMIRKING!" Sakura yelled again.

" Then quit complaining!" Sasuke said back.

" But I'm tired." Sakura said. Sasuke sighed and picker her up bridal style and continued to climb up the steps.

" What do you think you are doing?" Sakura asked.

" Carrying you." Sasuke said simply.

" Well obviously." Sakura said.

" Then why did you ask?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura was going to say something back, but Sasuke beat her to it.

" We're here." Sasuke said and opened the door.

" I don't get how we could have a date on the..." Sakura couldn't finish her sentences when she saw what was on the roof. There was a beautiful table for two in the middle with flowers and stuff on it. Decorations, and people playing the violin.

" This is so sweet!" Sakura said and hugged him. Then Sasuke called someone and then fireworks started to explode again. But this time Shikamaru and Ino's date, Naruto and Hinata's date, and Neji and Tenten's date could see it too. So all of them were watching it.

" I miss took you Sasuke, you aren't just a pretty boy, punk playboy." Sakura said.

" Thanks, I guess." Sasuke said and they began to eat.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone sorry that this is short. I just wanted to write another chapter for Valentines day so I did! Please review and remember no flames please!

Rock Out!

Uchiha Sakura Blossoms


	8. New Enemies

A/n: Hey everyone! I'm going to update each of my stories once a week okay? Well thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please read and review and remember, no flames!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OCs

* * *

Chapter 8 : New Enemies

" Sakura wake up!" Tenten called out to her. It was Monday another school day.

" I'm up." Sakura said dryly and got up.

" So how was your date with Sasuke?" Ino asked. Sakura blushed.

" How was yours, Ino?" Sakura said and it was Ino's turn to blush.

" Just get ready." Tenten said and threw them their uniforms. They got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast where Hinata was cooking. Sakura cut her hair over the weekend so now it was 9 inches past the shoulder in layers and had bangs that swept to one side. They all had highlights in there hair like always, Sakura had red, Tenten had pink, Hinata had black , and Ino had purple. They got in Sakura's Mercedes Benz and went to school. (A/n: I'm writing on my laptop in the park and a Mercedes Benz just past by lol.)

* * *

When they got to school, they went to their lockers and quickly saw Sharingan. They blushed and continued to go towards their lockers.

" Hey." Tenten said opened her locker and got her books.

" About our dates on Friday..." Sakura trailed of.

" Was that just a one time thing?" Ino asked.

"..." Was the guys reply then the bell rang.

" Never mind talk to you later." Tenten said and grabbed her friends.

" Tenten, what if it is a one time thing?" Sakura asked.

" Don't worry about it we came here so we can practice for the Battle Of The Bands remember? Not to make a relationship with our competition." Tenten said, but secretly she was wondering the same thing.

* * *

Inside the Classroom.

It was quiet between Kunoichi and Sharingan. Sharingan were wondering why they were so quiet and was about to ask them why when their sensei entered the classroom with 2 girls and 2 guys trailing behind.

" YOUR LATE!" Naruto yelled.

" This time I have a reason we have a couple of new students." Kakashi said gesturing to the people behind them.

The first girl behind them had long waist length black silky hair and raven eyes. The second girl had red hair half up that went to her middle back and purple- red eyes. The first guy had green hair and hazel eyes. The second guy had messy blue hair and purple eyes. (A/n: See profile for pictures.)

" This is Caratashi Hoshi." Kakashi said and pointed to the first girl.

" Higari Yumiko." He said and pointed to the next girl

" Tsukino Kaji." He said and pointed to the first guy.

" And Mitarchi Lakogi." He said and pointed to the last guy. Everyone in class had hearts in their eyes except for Sharingan and Kunoichi. Kunoichi kept stealing glances at Sharingan to see there reaction towards the two girls and saw nothing. Sharingan kept stealing glances at Kunoichi and thankfully saw nothing towards the two guys. The all silently sighed.

" Okay you could just get any empty seat and sit down." Kakashi said and went to write something on the board. Lakogi sat next to Hinata which made Naruto mad. Kaji sat next to Ino which made Shikamaru fume. Yumiko sat next to Neji which made Tenten shoot daggers at her. And Hoshi sat next to Sasuke which made Sakura really jealous.

* * *

" Can I see your notes please?" Asked Lakogi to Hinata. Naruto was secretly watching and listening.

" H...Hai." Hinata said and handed him her notes. He gave her a sweet smile which made Hinata blush. Naruto was really mad.

* * *

" Can I borrow a pencil?" Asked Kaji to Ino.

" Sure." Ino said and handed him a pencil. He went out to reach it but accidentally touched her hand which made Ino blush at his touch.

" Thanks." Kaji said. Shikamaru was about to blow.

* * *

" Excuse me, I don't get this problem. Will you please help me?" Asked Yumiko to Neji. Neji nodded and helped her. Tenten was sharping her knife and planning how and when to kill her.

* * *

" I was wondering after class, would you show me around?" Asked Hoshi in a sweet tone.

"No." Sasuke said and went back to taking notes.

" Please?" She whined.

" NO." Sasuke said getting irritated. Sakura was cheering him on in her mind.

" Plllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeee?" She continued to whine. Sasuke cringed and finally agreed. Sakura was muttering curses towards the girl. Tenten, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sakura had bad feelings towards these new students.

* * *

After class

" Our plan worked!" Yumiko said.

" Yeah who knew that Sharingan and Kunoichi would get so jealous." Kaji said.

" Now we just need to make them more jealous so they won't stand a chance against us at the Battle Of The Bands!" Lakogi said.

" And I get to have Sasuke too." Hoshi said. They all smirked and where thinking what they would do next.

* * *

A/n: That's it. Sorry for the shortness. The OCs in the story can be found on my profile so go check it out. And I'll clear some things up for you:

* * *

1. The OCs are a fellow band and are competing in the Battle Of The Bands as well

2. They also like Hinata, Ino, Neji and Sasuke.

3. They are EVIL!

4. SASUKE AND SAKURA, NEJI AND TENTEN, SHIKAMARU AND INO, NARUTO AND HINATA FOREVER!

* * *

A/n: I hope that helps. If it doesn't just ask me in you review! (Hint Hint)

Rock Out!

Uchiha Sakura Blossoms


	9. Only Hope

A/n: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update but I was busy planning for the schools dances and all that crap... Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please review for this chapter to!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the future songs

* * *

Chapter 9: Only Hope

With Kunoichi

_Yeah, Yeah _

Get up, Get out  
Were number one there's no doubt  
I'm all wrong, you're right  
It's all the same with you  
I'm too fit, too fat  
You ask why  
So why,  
So why,  
So why,  
So why

On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on,

Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,

Round and round here we go again  
Same old start, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff never ends  
Do this, do that  
Can't deal Can't deal with that  
I tune in, tune outI've heard it all before  
Hello, goodbye  
Never asking me why,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,

On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on,

Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,

(Sakura is playing the solo right now)

_  
Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,_

_  
Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,_

_Round and round here we go again  
Same old story, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff never ends  
_

And with that Kunoichi finished there song.

" Hey Sakura I really think you slaking off in the songs we have been playing." Ino said while polishing her drumsticks.

" Sorry, I have a lot of things on my mind right now." Sakura said and walked out of the room. Tenten followed her.

" This is about Sasuke and Hoshi isn't it?" Tenten asked.

" Yeah." Sakura said in a sad tone.

" Well Sasuke has changed ever since that date so I think he still likes you." Tenten said.

" You too with Neji because I know since the first time Neji talked to Yumiko you were sharping you knifes and loading you guns!" Sakura said sarcastically. Tenten laughed nervously and hid the dagger she has been sharping behind her back.

* * *

With Sharingan 

_I've given up on giving up slowly  
I'm blending in so you won't even know me  
Apart from this whole world that shares my fate.  
This one last bullet that you mention  
It's my one last shot at redemption  
Cause I know to live you must give your life away. _

And I've been housing all this doubt  
and insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
All the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
And that might be the death of me.  
And even though there's no way of knowing  
Where to go  
I promise I'm goin because...

I gotta get out of here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake I gotta get out of here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape.

I've given up on doing this alone now  
Guess I failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
You told me the way and now I'm tryin to get there

And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

Cause I've been housing all this doubt  
and insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
All the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
And that might be the death of me.  
And even though there's no way of knowing  
Where to go  
I promise I'm goin because...

I gotta get out of here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake (yeah)  
I gotta get out of here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape.

I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self-detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me  
But I can't ask you to give what you already gave.

Cause I've been housing all this doubt  
and insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
All the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
That might be the death of me.  
And even though there's no way of knowing  
Where to go  
I promise I'm goin because...

I gotta get out of here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get out of here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape.

_I fought you for so long i should have let you in.  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all i was trying to do was save my own skin.  
But so were you  
So were you._

" Yo Sasuke what's up with you today?" Naruto asked.

" Nothing, I'm going out." Sasuke said and approached the door.

" Wait we'll go with you I'm bored!" Naruto said.

" Hn." Was Sasuke reply and they went out the door.

* * *

With Kunoichi 

" Why don't we go to the mall?" Asked Tenten.

" Sure I need more spiked chokers." Sakura said.

" Hey Ino! Hinata! Do you want to come with us to the mall?" Tenten shouted.

" Sure!" Ino and Hinata said.

* * *

With Sharingan 

" So where do you want to go?" Shikamaru asked.

" Let's hit the mall!" Naruto said. When they got to the mall they went in separate directions. Neji followed Sasuke and Shikamaru with Naruto.

* * *

With Kunoichi 

" I just need to get a couple of stuff and then we can leave." Sakura said.

" Okay just call us." Ino said and began to walk in different directions. But Tenten went with Sakura.

" Hey Sakura isn't that Hoshi, and Yumiko?" Tenten asked and pointed to the people who were in the store where they were about to enter.

" Yeah. Lets go to another store!" Sakura said and started to walk to a different store.

* * *

With Naruto and Shikamaru 

" Hey look its Kaji and Lakogi." Naruto said.

" Whatever." Shikamaru said and started to walk of.

* * *

With Ino and Hinata 

" Hey Hinata, do you like this shirt?" Ino asked. She was wearing a green tank top shirt with " Punk Princess" on the front in black nail polish.

" I like it!" a deep handsome voice called from behind them. Ino and Hinata turned around and saw Kaji and Lakogi behind them with a smile on their face.

" Thanks." Ino said.

" So how have you two pretty girls been?" Asked Lakogi.

" Fine. We are about to leave so please excuse us." Hinata said politely but inside she wanted to punch this guy in the face so badly.

" But do you want to go to the food court with us?" Kaji asked.

" No sorry we really have to go." Ino said and was about to leave when Kaji pulled her arm and made them kiss. Lakogi did the same with Hinata. But unknown to Hinata and Ino that Shikamaru and Naruto were standing out side with eyes as big as saucers. To Shikamaru and Naruto, it looked like they were willingly kissing them and not forced. Shikamaru and Naruto just stop staring and began walking again looking at the floor.

" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU DUMB-ASS PERVERT!" Hinata yelled and hit Lakogi mercilessly with her shopping bags. Ino and Kaji just stood there looking at the little scene when Ino finally snapped out of it.

" YEAH YOU TOO YOU PERVERTED BASTERED!" Ino said and took out a bat out of nowhere and started batting him to death. (A/n: O.0)

* * *

With Sasuke and Neji 

" Yo dude Sasuke what's up?" Neji asked.

" Nothing." Sasuke said and went to stand next to the fountain. Neji shrugged and walked off. Neji went to the food court and ordered a meal.

" Hello Neji!" Yumiko said who just came up from behind him.

" What?" Neji said.

" Oh nothing I- OUCH" Yumiko said and rubbed her eye. Neji rolled his eyes.

" What's wrong?" Neji said in a bored tone.

" My eye hurts. Can you blow in it for me?" Yumiko said. Neji once again rolled his eyes and leaned forward to blow in her eyes, when she captured her lips. Neji was surprised and tried to pry her off but from a distance it looked like he was hugging her. To bad for Neji, Tenten was in the distant. Tenten tried not to cry but couldn't take it. She cried and ran but Neji noticed her and tried to run after her but Yumiko's grip was to tight. (A/N: Wow Neji can't pry a girl off? Lol)

* * *

With Sasuke 

Sasuke had his eyes closed and was in deep thought about Sakura, when a voice brought him back to reality.

" Hey Sasuke." Hoshi said and stood next to him.

" Hn. What do you want?" Sasuke said harshly. Hoshi just gave a innocent smile.

" Just wanted to talk to you that's all." Hoshi said.

" Yeah whatever, just-" Sasuke sentence was cut off when Hoshi slammed her lips against his. Sasuke just stared at her, but Sasuke kissed backed. He thought that this might relieve him. They broke apart and looked at each other but in the middle of there gap was Sakura with tear filled eyes. She dropped her bag which got the 'couples' attention. Sasuke looked at her surprised and whispered her name. Sakura just shook her head slowly and ran off. Sasuke ran after her but the crowd of people in the mall got in his way, so he lost her.

Sasuke tripped over her shopping bag but didn't fall. Sasuke took the bag to see what was in it and he saw a small box with the Uchiha fan on top of it. He opened it and music played " Only Hope" acoustic. He read what was inside and it read _"You're my Only Hope"_ He then ran after her again.

* * *

A/n: There you go! I hope you like this chapter! And relax still the same parings! Please review and remember, no flames please! 

Songs:

1. "Take Me Away" by Christina Vidal

2. "Be my Escape" by Reliant K

3. "Only Hope" By Mandy More (A Walk to Remember Sound Track)

Rock Out!

Uchiha Sakura Blossoms


	10. I'm With You

A/n: Hey everyone! I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a while! My internet crashed, AGAIN! So I had to wait for a couple of days for the cable guy to fix it. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed and please review for this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, Friends, Legally Blond, or any future song used in this chapter

* * *

Chapter 10: I'm With You

" SAKURA! SAKURA GET OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW!" Ino yelled who was currently banging on her band mates door. Ever since the "little" incident, Sakura hasn't came out of her room since then, which happened about a week ago... ( A/n: They are on spring break for 2 weeks. I forgot to put that)

Sakura right now was in bed in her pink bath robe watching some kind of soap opera.

On the Soap Opera

" _Megumi, please. I will not make that mistake again!" Sanosuke said. _

" _LIAR! YOU CHEATED IN ME WITH THAT SLUT, MY TWIN SISTER MIZUKI!" Megumi yelled back and turned around so her back is now facing Sanosuke. _

" _Baby, I love you with all my heart. Please forgive me!" Sanosuke said and hugged her. Megumi began to cry. _

" _I love you to!" Megumi said and turned around to hugged him back. _(A/n: The name I got from Rurouni Kenshin)

Back in real Life

" LIAR!" Sakura said and threw her tub of ice cream at the tv. ( A/n: I got that from Legally Blond)

" THAT'S IT!" Ino said and practically broke her door down. When she broke it down she saw Sakura looking a wreck! Her hair was unkept, her room looked like a pig pen, there was ice cream on her tv, and the list goes on.

" Sakura, come on! Turn of 'Lives of our Days' , get out of bed, and go out to see the real world!" Ino said.

" Why should I? It seemed that my world was smashed into a million pieces." Sakura said.

" Just because Sasuke kissed that other girl don't mean anything! He still has feelings for you and you shouldn't ruin it by staying here all day!" Ino said.

" Well what about your relationship?" Sakura asked. Ino was confused by this.

" You know Shikamaru saw you kissing that guy, Naruto saw Hinata too!" Sakura said in a matter-of-fact tone. Ino gasped and ran out of the room to find Hinata. Sakura just shrugged it off and continued to watch T.V. which was kind of difficult with all the chocolate ice cream on it.

* * *

With Ino

"HINATA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ino shouted. Hinata came running from the kitchen with batter on her head and wide eyes.

" What?" Hinata said.

" How did you get gunk on you head?" Ino asked.

" I was making a cake and you scared me. Is that all?" Hinata asked.

" No. I know why Shikamaru and Naruto haven't called." Ino said.

" Really? Why?" Hinata said.

" Because they saw us kissing Kaji and Lakogi." Ino said in a sad tone.

" Oh..." Hinata said and looked down at the floor, thus making batter stain the carpet...

" What should we do?" Ino said pondering. Then a light bulb appeared over Hinata head.

" Why don't we have date like our first one?" Hinata said. Ino's face brightened up and hugged Hinata to death.

" Hinata you are a genius!" Ino said. Hinata turned blue already when Ino finally released her.

" Thank you. Now lets go shopping for supplies." Hinata said and got her purse and was about to leave when Ino pulled her back.

" First lose the apron, and take a shower to remove the batter." Ino said. Hinata blushed and ran upstairs. Ino rolled her eyes and said " I take back the you're a genius thing"

* * *

With Tenten

Tenten was outside in the backyard practicing archery. Tenten was really sad and couldn't concentrate, so most of her arrows missed the target.

" Losing your touch, Tenten?" A voice said from behind her. Tenten didn't need to turn around to see who the voice belonged to.

" What do you want Neji? Don't you need to be with your girlfriend, Yumiko?" Tenten said and started throwing kunais at a target. (A/n: Pretend they have Kunais)

" I am with my girlfriend." Neji said and started to walk towards her. Tenten then threw a kunai which landed in front of him making him stop. Neji stepped back.

" Yeah...right." Tenten said and continued throwing Kunais again. " You know you are trespassing, right?" Tenten said.

" Ino let me in." Neji said. A frustrated sign came across Tenten's forehead. " _I thought she knew I was mad at him!" _Tenten thought.

" Anyway...Tenten please forgive me! I swear she was the one who kissed me! I don't love her, I...I love you!" Neji said. (A/n: Sorry OOC) Tenten dropped her Kunais and turned around.

" What?" She said.

" I love you." Neji said and looked down. Tenten walked towards him and put a finger under his chin to raise his head.

" Have you been watching that crappy soap opera ' Lives of our Days?" Tenten asked.

" Maybe." Neji said and looked away. Tenten brought him back to look him straight in the eyes and said " I love you too." Tenten said and kissed him which Neji kissed back.

* * *

With Hinata and Ino

**Ding Dong**

" They are here, are you ready Hinata?" Ino said. Hinata nervously nodded. Ino was wearing a blue dress and Hinata was wearing a pink shirt, pink belt, and brown pants. (A/n: View Profile for pictures)

" So what do you guys want?" Shikamaru asked. Ino's eyes twitched from his rudeness. But secretly Shikamaru was amazed with her beauty. And so was Naruto.

" Yes...well I was wondering if you would want to go on a quick date?" Ino said. Shikamaru and Naruto thought about it and finally nodded.

" So where are we going?" Naruto asked.

" We are staying here." Hinata said and grabbed his hand and pulled him to a different part of the house. Ino did the same.

* * *

With Naruto and Hinata

" So what are we going to do, Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata was a little disappointed that he didn't add the _"-chan" _to her name but shrugged it off.

" Just follow me." Hinata said and soon enough they were in a dark room.

" Ahh...Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata walked over to a light switch and turned on the lights. When the lights turned on it revealed a ramen heaven. They where every kind of ramen in the world here, Naruto couldn't control himself but right before he could get any, he noticed a beautiful table in the middle of the room with ramen on it.

" I had the best ramen makers in the world make a special ramen for you." Hinata said and turned the other way to prevent him to see her blush. Then she felt someone hug her from behind.

" Thank you Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

" So you forgive me?" Hinata said.

" Yeah. I could never stay mad at you! I love you" Naruto said and kissed her. Hinata blushed but quickly recovered and kissed him back. When they broke apart they stood there hugging each other, until Hinata heard Naruto stomach growl so the decided to eat.

" I love you too, Naruto" Hinata said and continued eating.

* * *

With Shikamaru and Ino

" Come on Ino! My feet hurt!" Shikamaru said. He and Ino where walking up like a million stairs until they finally reached a door.

" Finally." Shikamaru said. Ino rolled her eyes and opened the door. In the middle of the room was a picnic.

" We are having a picnic inside?" Shikamaru said.

" Yes but it won't look like we are inside when I do this..." Ino said and pushed a button that was on the wall. Then the room turned dark then at the ceiling was a realistic solar system with thousands of stars moving around. (A/n: like in Friends, when Ross and Rachel have there first date) Shikamaru watched in awe.

" So you like it?" Ino asked. Shikamaru turned around and smiled and looked back up at the ceiling.

" Great. Listen Shikamaru I'm really..." Her sentence was cut short when Shikamaru kissed her. Ino was surprised but kissed back. When they broke apart Ino looked into his eyes.

" I forgive you, you troublesome female." Shikamaru said and sat down on the picnic mat. With Ino and looked up at the stars.

" I love you"

" I love you too, Shikamaru"

* * *

Everyone seemed so happy in Sakura's eyes. She snuck downstairs and saw what every date looked like. She smiled sweetly at her friends and newly found loved ones but that quickly turned into a frown when she remembered that she doesn't have that with Sasuke. She sighed and ran back upstairs to grab her guitar, then ran out of the house.

Sakura walked down the empty, dark streets until she reached a bridge. ( A/n: Similar to where team 7 used to meet) She went under it because it started raining hard. She decided to play the new song she just composed.

_I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
_

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you_

_I'm looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here i know  
cause nothings going right  
and everything a mess  
and no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
_

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you_

_oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_yea yea yea_

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you..._

It stopped raining now so you could tell that Sakura was crying. She decided to stay there for a while. But unknown to her that a raven haired teen with obsidian eyes was staring right at her.

* * *

A/n: Hoped you like this chapter! Sorry I can't write anymore because I have to go somewhere with my sister. Please review!

Song Used:  
" I'm With You" by Avril Lavinge

Rock out!

Uchiha Sakura Blossoms


	11. Mothers Day

1A/n: Hey I'm very sorry I haven't updated in like a super long time. My SAT testings was going on for the past 2 weeks so yeah... GOMEN! Anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 11: Mothers Day 

With Kunoichi

Sakura awoke in her room with a enormous headache and a stuffy nose.

"ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Sakura sneezed and grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on her desk.

"My head hurts" Sakura said to no one in particular.

"Because you were out all night in the cold rain" Someone said which surprised Sakura and made her to roll of the bed.

"Idiot..." Another person said. Sakura looked up and saw Tenten, Ino, and Hinata at the door with breakfast plate in Hinata's hands.

"What were you thinking when you were outside in the cold rain?" Tenten said and helped Sakura up to her bed.

"I don't know. I guess I was a little sad that you guys got you guys back." Sakura said and looked down and saw Hinata put her breakfast in one of those breakfast in bed stool thingys. Sakura saw that Hinata made her fresh squeezed orange juice and pancakes with a smile face made with whip cream.

"Sakura, Sasuke still cares about you and you know that!" Ino said and handed her a aspirin and a glass of water. Sakura quickly swallowed it.

"Whatever. Can you guys leave so I can go back to sleep?" Sakura asked. They nodded and left the room.

"Sakura, if Sasuke doesn't like you anymore, why would he bring you home and wouldn't leave untill he knew you were okay?" Tenten said from out side the door and then she walked away.

* * *

With Sharingan 

"Yo Sasuke-teme, you okay?" Naruto said a poked him. Sasuke was found sleeping right in front of the door to his room. Neji and Shikamaru sweat dropped when Naruto kept on poking him. Naruto got frustrated and then got a baseball bat and started poking him harder.

"I think he is dead..." Naruto said and started hitting him. Still...nothing.

"Idiot give me that!" Shikamaru said and grabbed the bat and hit him on the head with it. Naruto then had a big bump on his head.

"OW! YOU COULD OF CAUSED ME BRAIN DAMAGE YOU KNOW!" Naruto yelled and clutched his head.

"You don't have a brain baka." Neji said. Naruto just "Hmmphed" and sat down on the floor with his arms crossed and his right eyebrow twitching. Neji and Shikamaru sweat dropped again. Shikamaru got feed up and thought up of an idea to wake Sasuke up. A light bulb lighted up on top of his head. Then Naruto took it and replaced the broken light bulb on the kitchen ceiling. Shikamaru hit him on the head once again.

"What? I was just trying to fix it. It kept on lighting and not lighting." Naruto said. Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched.

"Get on with it Nara" Neji said. Shikamaru sighed and then whispered something in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke them shot up and looked around saying "Sakura? Sakura? Where?"

They sighed and left the frantic Sasuke looking around the mansion looking for Sakura.

"Dude Sakura ain't here even I knew that!" Naruto said.

"Oh" Sasuke said.

"Where were you at last night?" Neji asked.

"At Sakura's" He said and went down stairs to get some breakfast.

"Oh yeah Ino called me and told us you were over there" Shikamaru said and grabbed some juice.

"Dude you should totally tell Sakura how you feel." Naruto said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said. Then the phone rang. It was their manager Hatake Kakashi.

"Yo what up pervert?" Naruto said.

"Shut up Naruto." Kakashi said. He was on speaker and you could also see him on the phone T.V. thing. (A/n: You know when you call someone you can see them on a Television screen)

"What do you want Kaka-sensei?" Sasuke asked. It became a habit to call him that.

"Well as you know the Battle of the Bands is in a couple of days right?" Kakashi said. They all said "Yeah"

"Well all of your mothers are coming for mothers day...today." Kakashi said. All of them spit out there drinks at the screen. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Yes well they are at the airport right now, so go and be nice sons and pick then up?" Kakashi said and continued to read his cough perverted cough book and turned of the T.V.

"Oh shit!" Sasuke said.

"Watch you language" A voice came from the door. They turned around and saw there mothers. (A/n: in my story the all have mothers except for Naruto. Poor Naruto...)

" Mother!" Sasuke said to his mom Uchiha Mikoto. Sasuke went up to her a hugged her. Neji. Shikamaru, and Naruto where snickering.

"I thought we were picking you up!" Sasuke said.

"Well we wanted to surprise you and so we did!" Mikoto said.

"Nej-Nej how come you won't give me a hug?" Neji's mother said. Hyuuga Ayanami. Neji's eyes twitched by his childhood pet name. The guys snickered again.

"SHIKAMARU GIVE YOU MOMMA A HUG!" Shikamarus' mother said Nara Yoshino. Shikamaru gave her a hug and the guys burst out in laughing.

"Oh Man I have no one to hug." Naruto said and faked cried. The mothers heard this and said.

"Well don't worry there is still a lot of love to go around!" Mikoto said and all the mothers gave him a hug. The guys continued to laugh.

"Well that is nice but we have a date right now so we have to go!" Neji said and was about to leave when his mother pulled on his shirt.

"Today is Mothers Day and we canceled our very important plans to come and spend it with you guys." Yoshino said.

"But mother we just made up from a huge fight." Shikamaru said.

"Well that is to bad we are going upstairs to unpack." They said and left.

" Well lets call them then" Neji said and turned on the phone screen and called them. Tenten answered.

"Neji! I can't wait for our date today!" Tenten said with such a cute smile. Neji nervously laughed and told Shikamaru to tell them.

" Uhh Tenten..." Shikamaru said but was cut of by Tenten.

" Oh hi Shikamaru, hold on let me get Ino..." Tenten said and told Ino to go on the screen.

" Hi Shika! I'm almost ready! Don't forget about our date...our else." Ino said and went of screen. Shikamaru was now scared from not being able to go and Ino's threat. Next it was Naruto's turn.

" Uh Hinata?' Naruto said. Hinata then went on the screen and said "Hi Naruto! Do you like what I'm wearing?" Hinata asked she was wearing a white shirt that says " I thought I was ugly until I saw you." in orange letters, and a orange ruffle skirt. Naruto was pratically drowning in his own drool. They sweat dropped and said goodbye to the girls.

"All we need is a distraction and a way to leave." Naruto said. Shikamaru thought up of a idea.

" Okay Sasuke you distract our mothers." Shikamaru said. "And we just tie some sheets together and descend from the side of the house.

" Why do I have to be the distraction?" Sasuke asked.

" Cause you don't have a date." Neji said and began tying sheets together. When they were done they saw the girls outside of the widow. They had called them to tell them the idea.

" Naruto you go first." Shikamaru said Naruto nodded and climbed out of the window. When he let go to climb down the rope, he just fell from the window on the 4th floor. Everyone sweat dropped except for Hinata who helped him up.

"BAKA YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TIE IT TO BED POST FIRST." Shikamaru yelled from the room. Tenten then tied the other end of the rope to and arrow and shot the arrow, with a bow, into the room. They tied the other end to a bed post and began to descend down the sheets.

" Sasuke we will be back!' They said and got into the car. Sasuke sighed and went downstairs to spend time with their mothers.

* * *

A couple of minutes later... 

Sasuke was bored to death. The mothers where knitting socks! And it was the summer! Then the door bell rung. Sasuke got up and opened it. And guess who was at the door? Well it was of course Sakura.

" Hey Sakura!" Sasuke said.

" Hi Sasuke. I just came over to tell you thanks for bringing me home and staying by me last night." Sakura said.

" It's okay." Sasuke said. "Do you want to come in?" He continued. She smiled and nodded.

"Sasuke who is at the door?" Mikoto asked.

"Who was that?' Sakura asked. When they went into the living room, Sakura saw a bunch of women.

"Hello dear." Ayanami said. "My name is Hyuuga Ayanami. This is Uchiha Mikoto, Nara Yoshino." she said. "We are Shikamaru's, Neji's, and Sasuke's mothers." Yoshino said.

"Hello. I'm Haruno Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you" Sakura said and politely bowed.

"How polite. Sasuke is she you girlfriend? If so I completely accept" Mikoto said. Which made the two teens blush a crimson red. The mothers giggled.

"Well we will leave you two alone." Ayanami said and the left.

"Sakura, I have something to tell you." Sasuke said. Sakura tuned to him and said "Yes?" Sasuke was about to tell her his true feeling when the door opened. They saw Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, and a unconscious Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke I guess that fall was pretty worse then we thought." Shikamaru said and carried him to the couch.

" Oh hi Sakura when did you get here?" Tenten asked.

" A couple of mintues ago." Sakura said.

"Okay well we have to go. Bye!" Ino said they all kissed their boyfriends and left. Sakura took a quick glance at Sasuke and then she left. Sasuke sighed and said.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME HOME SO EARLY I WAS ABOUT TO TELL HER HOW I FEEL!" Sasuke yelled at them. And went upstairs

* * *

A/n: I Hope you like this chappie. It is longer because I feel sorry for not updating. Thanks to everyone how reviewed and please review for this chapter! I made up Neji's mother namd by the way. Happy Mother day!

Rock out!

Uchiha Sakura Blososms


	12. Battle of the Bands

**READ THIS!**

A/n: Hey people! Well it was fun but this is the last chapter to my story! But don't worry there will be a sequel coming so keep me on you **Arthur Alert List**. I would like to thank the following reviewers:

Tiffanylicis, StarFireFaerie98, Cherryblossom-Princess, sweEt priNceSs123, love109, Sakura-and-Gaara-4ever, Ying Yang Dragons, Reiyuka Yumikoto, KakashiSasukeInuyasha52891, DeMoN-SpOrK, Waltzing Blue Dandy, Sanjo101, Joyness, ShinigamiLenne, Heartless Ghost, Iron Butterfly of Kinzan, amylovestakuya, BWOLFY, Sasuke's Wife Sakura Uchiha, Natsuhiboshi, Sakura5584, A Crazy Girl of Many Names, iM a AweOmE gUrL, BlueDragon212, Sakura4eva, XicefireX, Mysterious Cherry Blossom07, frienz4ever, Sasuke101, Me-Sama, Hyuuga's Winged Guardian, aznengel, lilkidz, I Have An Alter Ego, CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, Go Go Gal 13, Kurenai Chinoumi, snow-leopard-demon24, xXFreak-headXx, genin15, hinako89, Cloutian, Mezumi Azuma, Tenten and Kiba's angels, Alien26, darkavatar13, fantasy sakura, HilaryFanz, sasusakunejitenten4eva, sasusaku14, BunnyKitty4434, tIsHa01, anti-busters, Little Sauke Kun lover, lazybluishgurl013, fRenZ4EveR, SakuraAngel6761, Sakura-Girl 2005, sakura-negi, Sophia-Chan, TeenTitansforever, Haruno Sakura11, .chie.x.sieka., 'uniquegirl', theoneandonlydarkpowderpuff, MomoiroNeko, Angelism Dna, Midnightfoxkaori, Blondes-4-naruto, cinderella101, JusticeDream, Sw1tTdR1ns, Inu-Fan-5

edakumi-sama, unknown.ainjo0l, Angel of Forgotton Souls, Saffire glitz, denicka, maniackiller12, shamanic cherry, mykyo, HeartAngel, xxxSethKisaraxxx, Mishikoto Monuhana, anime ace 12, Aznkizz, Sakura's Hope, koga hater975, WesternAngel777, kellyvan5543, MisticalEmperma, darkwolf333, x Sakura-chan, sakurauchiha12, JennyKim319, Kyuubi-Sharingan508, anime.fan.no.1, VulcranDune, kyuubi-lover, neon kun, inuyashafangirl333, Xxvinilla-icexX, Saphire Blossom, sakura13pisces, Xx-S H I N O B I-xX, kitsumi-chan, Firefoxmon,mysticbluefox, Sacred Sakura of Konoha, hushpuppy1, Neji's Luv3r,LilVi3tChiQ, Ashen-Away, KiRaRa ROX, xStrawberrycream, hermion8, RavenluvsBB, sportiegrl, Sora Keyblader, Ruriko89, Uchiharu Sakhara, Cherry Blossom Uchiha, Blizzie-chan, sakurasasuke, naash, heart-broken.kunochi, Hikari Kunoichi, Matt and T.K., BloodRuby, animeforever24, Sukarou, bloodstainedmoon, Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona ..., O.oCharmedAnimeGirlo.O

A/n: WOW that was a lot of work. Well yeah don't forget I will have a sequel. Now here is you final chapter of "Rock Loverz"

Disclaimer: My last one for this story! I should treasure this moment...I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND I NEVER WILL! That felt good. Nor do i own the future songs.

* * *

Chapter 12: Battle of Bands 

" I can't believe its tomorrow!" Ino said. Kunoichi were in a coffee house called Central Perk. They were sitting on a orange sofa. (1)

"Me either we are so going to win." Hinata said. Then the waiter came and asked for the orders.

"We will have 4 coffees with cinnamon and 2 pieces of apple pie, and 2 chocolate muffins please." Sakura said to the waiter.

"No problem." the waiter said and got to making their coffee. When she was done she delivered it to them.

"I can't wait until we beat that one band. What is their name again?" Tenten asked.

"Which one?" Sakura asked. Taking a sip of her coffee.

"You know the one with Hoshi, Yumiko, Kaji, and Lakogi," Hinata said taking a bite of her muffin.

"Oh yeah, what was their bands name?" Ino asked. They all thought about it then Sakura remembered it and stood up in excitement which scared the rest of them. "Its like um...never mind I forgot. He he sorry." Sakura said. Everyone else just sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah its like NukeNin" Tenten stated. (2)

"What a weird name..." Sakura said. "So what are we going to wear?"

"I don't know lets go to the mall after we're done." Hinata said. Then they just chatted quietly as the finished.

* * *

With Sharingan 

"Hey dude come on don't be so bummed." Naruto said to Sasuke. "Why are you anyway?"

"Hn. Its nothing." Sasuke said and got up from his bed and started walking around the Sharingan mansion.

"Do you guys know why he is acting like this?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru and Neji was about to answer him when Naruto said something.

"I bet its because I used his favorite shirt to clean the bathroom." Naruto said nodding his head.

"You what?" Sasuke said in a evil tone and appeared behind him. Naruto gulped and started running around with Sasuke chasing him. His eyes were red.

"Honto no Baka.' Shikamaru and Neji thought.

"You know why he is upset, right?" Neji asked Shikamaru.

"Of course I do. Its to troublesome to tell Naruto, that it was our fault that Sasuke couldn't tell Sakura that he loves her." Shikamaru said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Idiot." They both thought. As they saw Naruto running around the mansion holding a black shirt that was covered with dirt and stuff with Sasuke chasing him.

* * *

With NukeNin 

"Hey what do you guys want to do?" Hoshi said. They were at there really small apartment.

"I don't know do you want to go to a basketball game?" Lakogi said.

"I hate sports." Yumiko said while painting her nails a light pink color.

"Well there are guys in shorts running around." Kaji said.

"I'm in." Yumiko said. Hoshi rolled her eyes.

"We are not going to a game." Hoshi said and grabbed the tickets.

"Yes we are." Kaji said and grabbed them back.

"No were aren't because we have to practice for the competition tomorrow." She said once more and grabbed them back.

"Can't we do that later?" Yumiko asked whining. Hoshi rolled her eyes again. She looked at the tickets, sweat dropped and then ripped them up. Everyone eyes were like 0.o.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? THEY WERE COURT SIDE TICKETS THE CHEERLEADERS WOULD HAVE BEEN RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!" Lakogi screamed.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? THE GAME WAS YESTERDAY YOU IDIOT!" Hoshi screamed back showing the date part of the ripped tickets. Everyone just anime fell.

* * *

With Kunoichi 

"Oh were should we go first?" Ino asked excited. They were at the biggest mall in Japan. It also took them like 3 hours to get there.

"I don't know lets just go to every store." Hinata said. Sakura and Tenten shrugged.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Ino asked.

" Well since we are going to every store, we will be walking a lot and buying a lot of stuff." Tenten said.

"And your point is?" Ino said.

"Well who is going to carry the millions of bags around the whole mall?" Sakura said her right eye twitching.

"Oh right well I can take car of that." Ino said and took out her cell phone. Everyone eyed here thinking what was she doing.

"Hi, its Ino. I was wondering if you can come over here in the biggest mall, and do me and my friends a favor." Ino said speaking into the phone. There was a long pause before Ino started talking again.

"WELL GET YOUR LAZY TROUBLESOME ASS OVER HERE WITH YOUR FRIENDS NOW!" Ino shouted into the phone. Kunoichi just sweat dropped. Ino smiled and said "Thanks! Love ya." Then she snapped her phone shut.

"They will be here shortly." Ino said with a smirk.

"Who?" Hinata said. Then came running Sharingan with Shikamaru dragging them looking frantically for his "beloved' girlfriend.

"We _pant_ are _pant_ here _pant pant_." Shikamaru said with Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji panting as well. Then they all collapsed to the floor.

"How did you get here so fast?" Tenten asked helping Neji to a bench. Hinata helped Naruto and Sakura helped Sasuke.

" Shikamaru drove on the wrong side of the road." Sasuke said. Everyone sweat dropped. Ino grinned.

"Thanks Shika-kun!" Ino said then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Shikamaru said "troublesome women" under his breath before getting up.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ino yelled at him.

"I said I love you." Shikamaru said and gave her a big hug. Ino calmed down and hugged him back. "I love you too!" she said happily. Everyone else sweat dropped again at her sudden mood swing.

"Anyways we are just going to be shopping and we wanted you to carry out bags. Is that okay with you?" Tenten asked.

"You made us come all the way here just so we can carry your BAGS?" Neji said losing his cool guy image.

"Yes." Tenten said and batted her eyes cutely. Neji couldn't resist.

"Fine." Neji said then shrugged. Tenten then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll help you Hinata!" Naruto said and gave her a huge hug. Hinata blushed a dark red but then it went away as she hugged him back.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Aww you guys are so cute." Sakura said. Sasuke just stood there.

"Tell her you like her." Shikamaru said to Sasuke. Sasuke just looked at him then said. "Yeah...right" and pocketed his hands.

"Oh come on! You haven't went out with a girl once you laid eyes on her, besides Hoshi but that's a different story." Shikamaru concluded. Sasuke just shrugged.

"Are we going?" Sasuke interrupted the little scenes.

"Um yeah." Sakura said. "Well lets get going!"

**30 minutes later...**

"I can't carry anymore stuff!" Naruto said to his girlfriend. So far they have been to 7 different stores, and already had like 50 bags.

"We can't help it." Hinata said as they went into another store. They stayed there for like 10 minutes and came out with 6 bags.

"Speedy shoppers" They guys thought.

"Thanks you guys. We need to go to one more store and then we can go home." Ino said.

"While we are in there you guys can go shop to." Tenten said and the girls went of to the last store. The guys decided to go shop for their clothes for the concert. Then they were all done.

"We're ready to go." Sakura said. Then they all excited the mall and rode home.

* * *

With Kunoichi 

"Well that was fun." Ino said and opened the front door to their mansion.

"Yeah we got a lot of stuff." Hinata said and dropped her millions of bags on the floor.

" Well we should hit the sack so we can get a early flight to America tomorrow." Tenten said then brought all her bags upstairs to her room.

" Okay goodnight you guys!" Sakura said. She decided to stay downstairs and make her a cup of tea. Then the phone rang. Sakura picked up and said "Hello?"

" Sakura?" The person on the other line said.

"Mother?" Sakura spoked into the phone.

"Hello Sakura! You father and I have something important to tell you." her mother said.

"Yes what is it?" Sakura said. Then there was a long pause. Sakura's eyes widened when her mother was finished talking.

"Do I have to?" Sakura asked on the brick of tears.

"Yes dear." Her father said.

" Hai goodnight mother, father" Sakura said then hung up the phone. She went upstairs to tell everyone, that after the Battle of the Bands, she will need to stay in America...

* * *

Next Day 

"Okay lets go!" Tenten said even though she didn't wish to go. They were all sad because Sakura will not be coming back with them.

"Its okay you guys, I'll call and email everyday." Sakura said.

"Yeah okay." Tenten said. "Let's go" Ino said.

They walked out the door and Sakura looked around one last time.

* * *

In America 

"WOW!" Kunoichi said. They were in New York.

"Hey you guys!" Someone said and came up to them. It was there manager Mitarashi Anko.

"Hey Anko. Its good to see you again." Tenten said.

"Same here. Sakura I heard about the news I'm really sorry you'll be leaving." Anko said and gave her a hug.

"No that's okay." Sakura said and hugged her back. Everyone was dead quiet.

" hey no need to be sad, like our song, "Freak Out" Sakura said.

"Just freak out, let it go  
I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go  
Just freak out, let it go"

Sakura sang it and looked around embarassed. Everyone around her started clapping even people she didn't know. She just bowed.

"Yeah lets go find our hotel." Tenten said.

"You guys are going to stay at the Plaza with the rest of the bands." Anko said. The girls squealed.

"The Plaza are you serious?" Ino said. Anko nodded and signed some papers downstairs. They went to the Plaza and headed towards there room.

"Wow look at our room!" Sakura said. Then there was a knock on the door. Sakura opened it and saw Anko.

"Yes Anko?" Tenten asked.

"You guys get ready you have to be there at 7 and it is 6:15 now." Anko said. They girl gasped and got dressed.

Hinata had her hair messy. She was wearing a black jacket black baggy jeans and had pins and patches all over her. She had solid black converse.

Tenten was wearing a black shirt with "Lost Punker" on the front in white letters. Her brown hair was in to pigtails with red streaks. She had black hand sleeves, a belt with spikes and a broken heart as the buckle. She had a chain hanging from her wallet and a choker necklace. She has black and white Dvs with red sprayed on.

Ino was the most punkish of all. Her blond hair was down with a spike hair band. Her ears were pierced 3 times. She wore a black choker necklace, a red tie with a spider web at the bottom, a red shirt, a black and red plaid skirt, a chain belt, a spike bracelet, and black gloves on one arm and a red hand sleeve on the other.

Sakura had her pink hair down too but was died a dark red. She wore a black necklace, a green tee that said Kunoichi in white. Her belly was showing and it showed her belly bottom ring. She wore brown jeans with a green patch on it. She had a wallet chain, a black belt, and fishnet hand sleeves. She wore green converse.

**(A/n: PICS on profile.)**

When they were done, they took there limo to were the concert was going to be held. They went into there dressing room.

* * *

On Stage 

"Up next we have NukeNin singing "Unwanted" the announcer said. **(A/n: no one cares about them so I'm going to bother writing the lyrics)**

The audience booed when they were done.

"OH YEAH? WELL...WELL... GO TO HELL!" Hoshi said and stormed of the stage.

"Next we have Kunoichi singing "Fallen Down"

Kunoichi hugged each other and then went on stage. Sakura grabbed her guitar and saw Sasuke looking right at her. Sakura looked down and went on stage. And began playing.

If fears what makes us decide,  
Our future journey,  
I'm not along for the ride,  
Cuz I'm still yearning,  
To try and touch the sun,  
My fingers burning,  
Before you're old you are young,  
Yeah I'm still learning

I am falling down,  
Try and stop me,  
It feels so good to hit the ground,  
You can watch me,  
Fall right on my face,  
It's an uphill human race,  
and I am falling down

I'm standing out in the street,  
The earth is moving,  
I feel it under my feet,  
And I'm still proving,  
That I can stand my ground,  
And my feet are there, haven't washed my hair  
Too be lost before you are found,  
Don't mean you are losing

I am falling down,  
Try and stop me,  
It feels so good to hit the ground,  
You can watch me,  
Fall right on my face,  
It's an uphill human race,  
and I am falling down

Some day I'll live in a house  
Etc., etc., etc.  
But you know that's not for now  
and for now I'm falling  
down...down...down...,  
down...down...down,  
down...down...down,  
Yeah e Yeah..Yeah e Yeah,

I am falling down,  
Try and stop me,  
It feels so good to hit the ground,  
You can watch me,  
Fall right on my face,  
It's an uphill human race,  
and I am falling down

I'm falling down,  
I'm falling down..I'm falling down...  
I'm falling...  
Feels so good to hit the ground...  
I am falling

When they were down everyone went crazy! They absolutely loved them. They got of the stage and saw the guys.

"You guys were great!" Naruto said and hugged Hinata. Everyone hugged there boyfriends/girlfriends which left Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sakura, can we talk?" Sasuke asked. Sakura was about to say yes when the announcer said.

"And now we have our last band, Sharingan!" Sakura said "Break a leg!" and then hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke was wearing a grey shirt and black pants on his forehead was a headband with the Sharingan eye craved on it. Naruto was wearing a orange and black jacket, a white tee, a orange pants. He also had a headband on his forehead and it also had the Sharingan mark. Neji wore a black shirt and black pants with the headband on his forehead. Shikamaru wore a grey jacket, a white tee and black pants. His headband was on his left arm. When they were on stage Sasuke said something to the audience

"This one is for a girl who I really love." Sasuke said then took a glance at Sakura.

Here. A little sympathy for you to waste on me  
I know you're faking it but that's okay

And I don't want to drag it out  
Don't want to bring you down  
I never wanted it to end this way

Even if I wanted to  
I don't think that I'd get to you  
There's nothing I can say to you to make you feel alive again

Here. A little jealousy  
I hope you think of me  
Hope you wonder where I sleep at night

Cause I feel like I'm inside out  
You got me upside down  
Maybe I was holding on too tight

Even if I wanted to  
I don't think that I'd get to you  
There's nothing I can say to you to make you feel alive again

So don't just say goodbye to me  
Just turn your back away and leave  
And if you're lucky I will be your last regret, your only friend

The two of us we dream like one  
The two of us, the two of us  
The two of use take breath like one  
The two of us, the two of us

I guess that this is over now  
I guess it's called the falling out  
But everyday I'm learning how to make it through this life I'm in  
Even if I wanted to  
I don't think that I'd get to you

There's nothing I can say to you to make you feel alive again  
So don't just say goodbye to me  
Just turn your back away and leave  
And if you're lucky I will be your last regret, your only friend

When they were done Sakura ran on stage and gave Sasuke a big hug. Everyone clapped louder.

"I love you." Sasuke said.

"I love you too!" Sakura said and kissed him.

"Okay well its obvious who the winner is Sharingan!" the announcer said. Then Kunoichi also ran out on stage and kissed there boyfriends.

"Sasuke I have some bad news." Sakura said when they were in the limo. They were holding hands.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I have to stay here, in America." Sakura said. They were now outside the hotel.

"WHAT?" Sasuke said.

"My parents want me to take over the business for a while." Sakura said.

"N...no you can't leave." Sasuke said and hugged her really tightly.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said and burst out in tears.

"Will you come back?" Sasuke asked. Still holding her.

"Yes. I promise." Sakura said. Sasuke got out something from his pocket. It was a white box.

"Here I was going to give you it sometime." Sasuke said and opened it. Inside it was a gold necklace with a heart shaped locket. On the back there was the Uchiha sign. Sakura just stared at it.

"Open it." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and opened it. Inside was a picture of Sasuke and Sakura hugging. Then it started playing "Only Hope."

"I thought you would like it. And thank you for my gift." Sasuke said. Sakura was about to say "What gift?' until she remembered the little box.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"Just come back soon okay?" Sasuke said. Then Kakashi came.

"Come on Sasuke we have to leave." He said.

"I have to stay here." Sakura said.

"I love you."

" I love you too" Then they kissed one last time before Sasuke had to get in the limo. Everyone was in there even Kunoichi. They all came out and said there goodbyes

"See you Sakura." Sharingan said.

"We will miss you Forehead-Chan!" Ino said and hugged her again.

"I'll miss you too Ino-Pig"

"Bye Sakura!" Tenten and Hinata said.

"Bye." and with that, they all went in and the limo went off.

"I love you Sasuke." Sakura said and she watched them leave.

"I love you Sakura" Sasuke said as he looked back.

' _We will meet again'_ they both thought as Sakura held her necklace and listened to the song.

A/n: Well that the end of the story! Remember I will have a sequel soon. PICS ARE ON PROFILE!

Rock out

Uchiha Sakura Blossoms

(1) Central Perk is a coffee house from my favorite TV show "_Friends" _also the orange sofa is where they always sit.

(2) NukeNin is from Naruto. It means a missing ninja.

"Unwanted" preformed by NukeNin. By Avril Lavinge

"Fallen Down" preformed by Kunoichi. By Avril Lavinge

"Inside Out" preformed by Sharingan. By Yellow Card


	13. SEQUEL FINALLY UP!

A/n: Hey everyone! New the sequel to this story is finally out! Check it out its called Rock Loverz II \ 

Thanks to everyone who read this story!

Now please read the sequel!

Rock Out!  
Uchiha Sakura Blossoms


End file.
